Always
by Caerylin
Summary: Mi/L not too long. nice fic. There's a bit of 'implied stuff' at the start hence the rating.


Title: Always  
Author: Emerald Rain~ aka Caerylin  
Feedback: caerylin@rome.com  
Part: 1/1? unsure if it needs continuing.  
Disclaimer: I am in no way attatched to the Roswell family. As much as i respect Brenden Fehr as an actor I can honestly say he doesnt know me and therefore i have no inside attatchments and my fics remain a little piece of my 'romantic imagination'  
  
I scream his name into the heavy air, reaching out for him, yet only finding the sheet crumpled underneath my hand, my body arcs up and i release a breath which was threatening to choke me. I lay, temporarily immobile trying to calm myself down, worried that one day I'll have a heart attack from the ferocity of emotion, the residue of which is still coursing slowly through my veins.  
I turn over, keeping my eyes closed, the disappointment at the approaching moment evident, as I force myself to look for him. The soulful eyes, seductive smile, unruely hair and simple rings which catch the moonlight as I feel then run over my skin.  
He's not here tonight. He wasnn't here last night. I'm not sure I remember exactly how long it's been since he was here, but my body knows its been much too long. It aches for his.  
I remember the beginning. The gentle kisses, the whispers, the feeling of him inside me, filling me in places I'd never given much thought to. And afterwards I remember his smile as he slid his hands over my hips, finding amusement in my facination with his rings. The cold metal coming in contact with warm flesh as his hands roughly caressed my supple breasts.  
The simplest touches.  
I cuddle up to my pillow as if it were him. Telling myself not to release the tears in my eyes. God I want him here.  
I was always so nervous and shy with any guy I met. Self concious and terrified, until he walked into the crashdown without Maria. He was different. She was different. That day when we finished work I saw a side of Michael that I wanted to lock in a box and keep under my pillow forever. We sat and talked on m balcany for hours. Building a friendship that previously had no outline.  
He cried, he yelled and he curled up on my bed with me. Our friendship grew like that for three months. Very rarely spending a night apart. Michael had troubles with Hank so he simply stayed in my room instead of Max's. My parents never knew.  
My 18th birthday came closer. Michael wanted to make a big deal out of it, as did Maria, who had decided she prefered Michael as a friend. Max forgot or I assume he did. He left town with Tess and Isabel two weeks before my birthday. I don't think I'll ever see them again. Michael came to me that night. I lay sobbing on my bed for all the things I thought were lost. Michael held me, comforting me, realising he had lost his family. That they'r abandoned him without a second thought. So we fell asleep like that, comforting each other, respecting each other, and sharing each others grief.  
My birthday came and I was woken to Michael's face a very short distance from my own. He burst into laughter when he saw the startled expression on my face.  
The day flew by with family committments, the night rolled around and I decided I should attend the suprise party Maria was organising downstairs. She did it every year.  
I walked down and saw Maria, Luke (her latest fling), Kyle and Michael deep in conversation.  
Michael was the first to notice my presence. His eyes met mine and it sent a shiver of electricity down my spine. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms for a hug. (a regular practise of late) He whispered into my ear that he had a suprise for me later and my heart beat doubled. He laughed, feeling the impact of his words, teasingly kinning the pulse point on my neck.  
Maria naturally chose the perfect time to interrupt leaving me to wonder what the hell was going on between me and Michael, while a chorus of 'Happy Birthdays' spread around the room.  
The party went on for hours until Michael finally offered to walk the now intoxicated Maria, Luke and Kyle home. Obviously Kyle hadn't been as upset over Tess' departure as I thought considering that Luke's hand rested on an anti-public place. I wondered if Maria would remember her date going home with Kyle.  
I went up to my room, unlocking the window and locking the door. I pressed play on the CD player and lay down to wait for Michael. I was half asleep when he arrived. The sliding of the window startled me enough to wake me fully. Closing the window and locking it he smiled at me shaking his head.  
"Patrick Swayze, Liz? I wouldn't have picked it." His voice was dripping with sarcasm considering I'd already made him watch 'Dirty Dancing' at least twelve times. He knew I loved the soundtrack, especially 'she's like the wind'. I mumbled back at him and curled up with my pillow again. I remembered he hadn't given me my suprise yet so keeping my eyes closed I put my hand out,palm up. He placed his hand jokingly on mine and I grumbled 'present'. He laughed and pulled his hand away, replacing it with a small box. Peaking my curiosity I lifted my head and gathered enough energy to sit up against the headboard. He joined me, sitting sideways next to me.  
"Happy birthday Elizabeth." His voice was so quiet.  
"Michael you didnt have to go to any trouble..."  
"Just open it..." Michael blushed slightly, trying to hide the fact he cared about my reaction. I opened the box to find a plain sterling silver ring there, identical to his. Michael took it out of the box, showing me the inscription which simply read 'Always.... Michael.'  
I smiled and threw my arms around his neck, turning in an awkward position until I slumped against him. Leaning back, I mumbled 'sorry' as the realisation of our closeness set in. Michael's hands held me where I was, His thumb gently rubbing my hand. He brought his other hand to my face, as my breathing quickened and my body rested up against him once more. Finally his lips me mine, my hear jumping up to meet his tongue as it ask for entrance. I let him deepen the kiss, responding with equal passion. We broke the kiss panting for air, resting our foreheads together, staring into each others eyes unsure of what to do or say next.  
Michael broke the silence.  
"God Liz." A smile spread across his lips and I captured them once again with my own. I could still feel him smiling so I brokke away, pushing the hair off his face and behind his ear.  
"What?" I ask, referring to his smile.  
"It took you long enough!" The smile never fell from his beautiful face. 


End file.
